The Fate's Will
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Barry and Kara make the most of their time together before the Crisis but as it happens, fate may not be as cruel as they had thought.


**Something I needed to write for my own sanity after the recent depression over Season 7 of _Arrow_, Oliver dying in _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ and his crusade going to crap. It's gonna be actually Barry and Kara dying, like they were supposed to and their return is a reference to _The Flash: Rebirth_ comic book. It's not a part of my _Dar(h)k War_ saga though but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. The nightmare about Iris is a reference to it though**

**And if anyone expects _WestAllen_ or _Olicity_ here, I'm immediately telling you to shove it and look elsewhere or you can kiss my ass.**

**Rated M for nudity and explicit sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics **_**or CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Barry, in a tuxedo and Kara, in red dress were having an enjoyable time as they were in a ball, dancing, after Joe was promoted to Lieutenant of CCPD. It had been a beautiful ceremony and Cecile had cried through the proceeding.

"You dance beautifully, Mr. Allen." Kara teased.

"I could say the same for you, Miss Zor-El. Or… Miss Danvers? I can never tell." Barry said as he and Kara laughed.

"How about… Kara Allen Danvers or…"

"Please, don't." Barry said. "Mixing up names is a bad idea. Honestly, I cringe when I think about…" He shivered. "Glad that Ralph helped me open my eyes, regarding Iris."

"Where is she anyway?" Kara wondered.

"She's taken a job in New York Post in Manhattan. Said that Central City was giving her bad memories." Barry explained.

"Have you been visiting her?" Kara asked.

"I… wanted to." Barry admitted. "She visits Joe from time to time but I avoid her since… well… I…" He wasn't sure how to put it.

"You had a nightmare, when she convinced you to break up with me and move back in with her and eventually, she cut your balls off in your sleep and put them in a box as a trophy and a payback for breaking up with her?" Kara summed up in a matter-of-fact tone as Barry widened his eyes, while she giggled at seeing his shocked look and rubbed his nose. "Oliver and Cisco told me. You're such a cute dummy, you know that?"

Barry flushed in embarrassment as she kissed him. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you, Barry, you know that. I love you, Barry."

"I love you too, Kara." Barry said as they continued to dance.

* * *

Sometime later, Barry used the interdimensional extrapolator, so that he and Kara could visit her mother Alura back on Argo.

"Mom." Kara hugged Alura.

"Kara, honey, it's good to see you." Alura said as she and Kara hugged each other and kissed each other's cheeks. "When I had heard about the paranoid Children of Liberty, I feared the worst."

"It's OK, Mom. It's all been sorted out." Kara said. "It's kind of disturbing what some people would do out of fear."

"I look forward to hearing everything that happened to you both back on Earth." Alura said as Barry and Kara followed her. "May I offer you both some tea?"

"Sure." Barry said.

"I'd like to know more about your exploits back on your Earth, Mr. Allen." Alura said.

* * *

As the night came, Barry and Kara were in their own bedroom as Barry took off Kara's robe as they laid down on bed, with Kara taking off his shirt as they kissed fiercely. In few moments, they were on bed, clothes scattered across the floor as Kara moaned, while Barry touched her breasts and squeezed.

Kara breathed out before she and Barry rolled over, switching positions and she moaned as they gave into each other, making love as the light of the stars shined in through the windows. Barry bit down upon Kara's neck as Kara's moans became louder as he was putting his length deeper as they remembered the first time having sex after acknowledging their feelings for each other for the first time.

Eventually, both of them lost all their energy as they laid down, the backs of their heads almost buried into the pillows as they both panted out.

"Whoa. Your mother is going to kill us, if she ever finds out about us having sex in her house." Barry laughed.

"I'm an adult, Barry. She'll understand. Besides, she knows I'm living with you now back on Earth-1." Kara giggled as he kissed her on her forehead before they snuggled towards each other, sleeping.

* * *

"Is there nothing you can do to save them?" Oliver asked.

"Unfortunately, no." The Monitor said as Oliver summoned him outside the cabin, in which he and Sara were living in after she gave birth to their daughter Mia. "The only reason they survived, when you stopped Deegan, was pure luck, Mr. Queen. I am not going to let you trade your life for theirs. The universe must be in balance. And your fate, in all honesty, does not lie in dying in their place. Two lives for billions, isn't the same as one life."

"Tell me what am I supposed to do to save my friends!" Oliver exploded.

"I am truly sorry. But some things you cannot change." The Monitor said before he disappeared.

Oliver sighed.

"Ollie." Sara went out, putting on her night robe. "What were you doing out here?" She kissed him as she saw the look in his eyes. "There's nothing you can do for them. I want to help them as much as you do but it's their fate. Not yours. Besides, what about me? What about our baby?"

"I can't…"

"Stop this." Sara pleaded. "Let it go. Some things you can't fix."

"I'm not trying to fix anything." Oliver said.

"It doesn't always have to be you. For once, don't worry about your friends. What about me? What about Mia?" Sara asked as Oliver sighed, giving in.

"You're right." Oliver said as they went back into the cabin. "Of course you're right." They approached the crib as Mia was sleeping and cooing as Oliver had their daughter in their arms.

* * *

"I can't believe what Anti-Monitor did." Clark said as they held funerals for Barry and Kara.

"You couldn't find Barry?" Oliver asked Cisco.

"All I saw was… nothing. Darkness." Cisco said. "Nothing except his costume. He's… gone."

* * *

Sometime later, when Barry woke up, around him was lightning storm… a familiar lightning storm. And then it hit him, he was in the Speed Force. After he tried to stop the antimatter wave threatening the multiverse, it devoured him. He thought he was dead but… it just… sent him somewhere else.

"Hello?" Barry called out. "Hello?"

"Barry…" Kara showed up as she rushed towards him. "Where are we?"

"It's the Speed Force." Barry said. "Why are we in…"

"Hello, Barry. It's good to see you again." Eobard Thawne smirked as he and Kara gave him fierce deadly glares before they attacked him, engaging in gruesome battle.

* * *

"What the…" Cisco looked outside the window and saw familiar storm. Red and yellow lightnings, like during the Crisis or when Speed Force was breaking down after Jay Garrick had been freed from Speed Force prison. Until he saw a giant portal…

* * *

"Noooo!" Thawne screamed, disintegrating into atoms as Barry and Kara rushed at him…

* * *

Cisco saw a familiar yellow lightning come out from the storm above as it stopped as he laughed. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Are you sure they're here?" Oliver asked as he, Felicity, Sara, Laurel, Cisco, Ralph, Joe, Caitlin, Winn, Alex and J'onn drove to the forest.

"They're here." Cisco said as he pulled out a detector. It kept on beeping as the forest was scorched, the trees burnt until they saw a giant crater as they gasped in disbelief.

Barry and Kara were unconscious, lying in the middle of the crater, naked and covered in dirt and ashes as everyone smiled.

"Welcome home, guys." Alex smiled.

* * *

**I don't care if you don't like that it wasn't WestAllen, since I hate the pairing and I hope you liked this "aftermath" of Crisis on Infinite Earths. If anyone is gonna complain that it's not WestAllen or tell me how "awesome" the pairing or Iris is and try to roast me, I'm gonna ignore and delete your comments**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
